Lovely Plasma
by cryptidresearcher
Summary: Let's just say that I got a bit inspired by reading a couple of these beautiful people's fanfics and I live to read more bottom Kai. Sorry if it's a bit crappy and cringy. For Aweebwrites, LimeKitty, plasma shipping, love a sexy trash can, n174g0 (Spordlis). Inspired by Hugs by love a sexy trash can. I also take requests on Archiveofourown !


Kai let out a small groan as he was tackled to their shared bed by Jay, who is currently leaving nice bite marks and hickies all over his neck. They had gotten together after Jay had finally admitted his growing crush on the taller brunette after Cole had started going out with Nya. "Are you sure you wanna do this Kai?" Jay asked quietly against Kai's ear as he fiddled with the belt of brunettes Gi. "Y-yeah. Just go easy on me, alright Jay?" Kai asked with a small stammer and holy shit wasn't that a bit of a turn on. Jay smiled gently and pressed a small kiss on Kai's lip gloss covered lips to reassure him, causing the Fire ninja to laugh lightly and relax underneath the smaller male. Kai let out a small moan as Jay pinched and rolled his nipples, "What's with you and my chest?" Kai asked breathlessly, a look of amusement and curiosity mixed in with a hint of arousal on his face. "It's sexy." Jay pouted in a playful manner as he leaned further down and gently nipped at the slowly hardening bud, causing the taller to moan once more.

"Easy Kai. I don't want to rush this." Jay murmured softly as he continued to lavish the hardening bud with attention while he pinched and rolled the other before switching. His other hand slowly snaked into Kai's boxers, cupping the dripping length. "F-fuck~Jay~" Kai gasped out in pleasure, bucking his hips to press against Jay's growing bulge. Jay bit his lip and takes off his Gi along with Kai's before pressing his chest against the taller brunettes. "Where's the lube?" He asked quietly as he takes his hand away from Kai's chest, placing a few fingers against Kai's bottom lip, gulping as he watched the tongue lick the tips of his fingers. "Under the pillow." Kai groaned softly as he licked and sucked on Jay's fingers, drenching them in saliva. Jay pressed a kiss on Kai's cheek as he searched under the pillow and grabbed the bottle. He then takes his fingers away from Kai's warm, wet mouth in order to open the lid. "Relax okay? It might sting." Jay warned while squirting some of the lube on his fingers, warming the liquid up before trailing the hand down Kai's body to his entrance. He then gently massaged the hole, the tip of his finger pushing in once Kai melted completely from his touch.

"Here's the first finger Kai." Jay murmured softly pressing his lips on the brunettes, their tongues intertwining(?) with one another as they deepened the kiss. Jay's slowly slides the first finger inside Kai's warmth, groaning as he feels his walls clench around him. "Mmmn~" Kai groaned in the kiss, eventually getting used to the finger inside him and slowly started to grind his hips down against Jay's hand wantonly. Blue slowly added another finger inside Red, earning a small whine as he thrusts his fingers in deep, brushing against Kai's prostate, his body tensing up from the sensation. Kai bites down on Jay's bottom lip with his sharp teeth, causing him to hiss in pain. "Shit! S-sorry Jay." Kai pants out only to let out a loud cry as Jay added the third finger inside him, his walls clamping down around them tightly. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Jay smiled gently as he sucked on his bottom lip, tasting some of the crimson liquid. After a few minutes of stretching Kai, he takes his fingers out of the male. "Do you want me to put on a condom?" Jay asked while he slides off his boxers, groaning softly as he strokes his cock. "We're both clean so how about no." Kai groaned softly, wiping away the mess on his stomach absentmindedly. Jay gave him a small nod before pulling Kai a bit closer, letting the tip of his cock prod at the Fire ninjas hole. Kai wrapped his legs around Jay's waist and let out a lewd moan as he pushed inside him, Jay's hips pressed against his ass. "Look at you, taking me in like a champ." Jay murmured breathlessly, sweat dripping off his body onto Kai's, causing steam to come from his body due to his body heat. "J-Jay. Move~" Kai moaned out, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at the short redhead. Jay nodded and started to thrust his cock inside his boyfriend slowly, moaning softly as he feels him clench around his length.

Kai stared up at Jay, his mouth gaping open as moans and whimpers slipped past his lips. His glittering emerald green eyes dark in arousal, his chest heaving and dripping with sweat. After a few more thrusts inside Kai, he let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he hits his prostate, his toes curling in pleasure. "T-there~ please Jay~" Kai begged with a needy groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his body arched off the bed in pleasure. Jay bit his bottom lip gently as he continued to thrust into Kai's prostate repeatedly, his own hazel-blue eyes half-lidded and dark with lust and love for the taller male under him. He lifted up one of Kai's legs over his shoulder to get a better aim at the brunettes prostate, earning a loud cry of pleasure in response. "J-Jay~ I'm c-close~" Kai moaned out as he strokes his own cock a bit faster. "M-me too~" Jay groaned out as he feels Kai's tight walls clench around his cock, slowly speeding up his thrusts. "J-Jay~!" Kai cried out in ecstasy as he came on his stomach, clenching around Jay's cock. "Kai~!" Jay moaned out as he came as well deep inside the brunette, lifting his head and pulling Kai into a passion filled kiss, moaning as they came down from their pleasurable high.

They pant heavily in between kisses as Jay slowly pulled out of Kai, not wanting to overstimulate the Fire ninja. Kai wrapped his arms around the red heads neck, gently pulling him closer. "How was it?" Jay asked with a slightly nervous smile, resting his head on Kai's chest. "Awesome." Kai let out a small laugh as he squeezed Jay in a warm hug, burying his face into the redheads hair. Jay laughed as well, nuzzling into Kai's chest. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving the mess on their stomachs for tomorrow.


End file.
